RE To Live Longer
by Mellia Tsuzumi Taoru
Summary: jika aku masih diberi waktu lebih lama untuk hidup. Pasti aku akan memberikan waktuku padanya. Bukan pada orang lain../Kami-sama aku mencintainya.. ini adalah fic lama author yang author re upload berjudul judulnya To live longer dan author ubah jadi oneshoot, gomen, ga bisa bikin summary bagus, tapi daripada summary, mending liat aja sendiri, jangan lupa RnR nya :3 exhiatusXD


**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

 **Ini adalah fic angst pertama author, jadi gomen jika jelek :'( dan ini adalah reques fic dari MaYa ChaN23598**

 **Fic ini adalah fic yang author buat saat author teringat sebuah cerpen jadi jika mungkin mirip sesuatu jangan marahi author ya :'(**

 **Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Minato x Kushina**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst**

 **Warning :Alur yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), EYD abal, dll.**

 **Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :( dont forget to RNR but dont flame it. thanks :)**

 _ **hola mina, ini adalah re upload untuk fanfic yang judulnya to live longer, karena ini fic yang udah lama dan athor rasa banyak typo dan salah disana sini maka author benerin dan re upload menjadi oneshoot (fic lama ada 3 chap), meskipun mungkin aja masih banyak kesalahan hehe :3 jadi di beranda author bakalan ada 2 fic dengan judul yang sama dan isinya sama tetapi yang ini cuma ada sedikit perbaikan disana-sini hehe jadi gomen dan arigatooooo minna :***_

* * *

-jika aku masih diberi waktu lebih lama untuk hidup. Pasti aku akan membagi waktuku padanya. Bukan pada orang lain-

 **Normal POV**

Kushina menatap butiran-butiran salju di balik jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menarik napas berat, berusaha menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit beban yang bersarang di benaknya. Namun nihil, beban itu tidak hilang sedikitpun. Yang ada hanya membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Ia berjalan lambat menuju meja rias. Dengan gemetar, tangannya meraih sisir yang ada di depannya. 'Srk… srk… srk…' dengan sangat perlahan, ia menyisir rambut merahnya yang panjang. Tapi keperlahanan itu rupanya sia-sia, rambutnya tetap rontok. Ia mengembalikan sisirnya ke tempat semula. Lantas mencoba meminimalisir kerontokan rambutnya dengan menggunakan jemari lentiknya untuk menyisir rambutnya. Kushina berhenti, ia menatap sendu jemarinya yang dipenuhi dengan helai-helai rambut rontok. Ia mengibaskan tangannya, membuat rambut-rambut itu terbang.

"Uhuk… uhuk…" Kushina mengatupkan telapak tangannya di mulut.

Ia lalu menghela napas saat menyadari tangannya penuh dengan bercak darah segar. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi. Membasuh tangan dan wajahnya dengan air.

"Tidak apa-apa…" ucapnya. "Aku tidak sakit, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan menikah dengan Minato lalu punya anak. Aku akan hidup hingga aku menimang cucu." Lanjutnya.

Air matanya bercucuran. Ia kembali terpuruk saat ia mengingat penyakitnya. Penyakit ganas yang kini tengah menjajah tubuh rapuhnya. Ya,tak lain penyakit itu adalah leukimia. Penyakit yang belum ada obatnya, penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan, penyakit yang bisa dibilang hanya menunggu kematian. Kushina kembali menangis tatkala ia mengingat perkataan dokter kemarin. Saat ia tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan Tou-sanya dengan dokter –Tsunade-.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Bagaimana dokter?" Tanya Uzumaki Masahiro yang tak lain adalah Tou-san Kushina. -chara karangan author sendiri-

Tsunade menarik napas sejenak lalu berkata,

"Kemoterapi tidak begitu berpengaruh. Karena penyakitnya baru terdeteksi saat sudah mencapai stadium 3. Sekarang, leukimaia Kushina justru bertambah menjadi stadium 4 atau stadium akhir. Dimana sebenarnya kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak lagi."

Kaki Kushina lemas saat ia diam-diam mendengar percakapan antara Tou-sanya dan Tsunade-sensei. Kakinya tidak mampu menopang tubunya lagi, ia merosot ke lantai. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

FLASHBACK END

Kushina tidak pernah membicarakan penyakitnya pada Minato, kekasihnya sekaligus tunanganya. namun kini, apa ia harus berterus terang ada Minato?

 _'tidak'_ , Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin Minato sedih karena dia. Minato bisa mencari pasangan lain saat Ia nantinya pergi. Kushina mencoba menyerah pada takdir. Bahwa takdir memang tidak bisa membawanya bahagia bersama Minato…..

Ia mencintai Minato…..

Ia ingin Minato bahagia…..

Disisa waktu yang masih ada, ia akan membahagiakan Minato. Kushina menyeka air matanya. Berusaha menghilangkan raut pilu yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Ia bangkit. Keluar dari kemar mandi, ia melintasi kamarnya. Matanya terhenti saat ia melihat gunting dan cutter yang ada di meja. Terbesit di pikiranya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Apa itu bisa membuat keadaan lebih baik dari sekarang?

'Tiin… tiin… ' suara klakson mobil mengurungkan niatnya. Itu pasti Minato. Yang setiap tahunnya selalu mengajak Dirinya menyaksikan salju. Seperti hari ini. Mereka berdua penggemar salju. Putih, melambangkan kesucian yang bisa mengihilangkan emosi dalam sekejap. Kushina mengenakan hoodie dan syalnya. Lantas melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Ia menyambut Minato dengan hangat. Berlawanan dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu " Sapanya lembut.

"Ohayou , kau pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Minato.

"hn, tidak. Aku hanya kedinginan."

"Apa kita batalkan saja?"

"Sekarang kan musim salju. Wajar kalau aku kedinginan."

"Baiklah, kita berangkat."

Minato mengangsurkan tangannya. Kushina menyambutnya. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat. Terasa hangat.

* * *

Mereka duduk di bangku taman. Tidak ada yang bicara. Hanya bersandar pada punggung masing-masing. Mereka saling mengagumi keindahan salju yang disuguhkan di depan mereka.

"salju tahun ini cantik ya?" kata Kushina membuka pembicaraan

"Ne. secantik dirimu. Bahkan kau lebih cantik Hehe." Minato terkekeh.

Kushina tersenyum simpul.

"Tahun depan kita main ski ya?" Tanya Minato.

 _'entah tahun depan aku masih disini atau tidak'_ batin Kushina.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bermain ski ?" jawab Kushina.

"Taka apa-apa, nanti aku yang akan mengajarimu. "

"Hn." jawab Kushina serak.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Minato. Ia merasa lelah. Merasa lelah dengan kebohongan yang ia buat. Ia ingin semua itu hilang dalam sekejap. Ia ingin bisa hidup lebih lama, agar bisa menikmati salju bersama Minato, meniti masa depan dengan Minato, dan memiliki anak lucu bersama Minato. Tapi ia yakin ia tidak bisa, ia tidak sanggup.  
Minato mengelus rambut Merah Kushina, Rasa sayang mengalir di setiap sentuhannya.

"Minato, Boleh aku tidur sebentar?" Tanya Kushina.

"Hm, lamapun tak apa-apa." Jawab Minato.

"Hn arigatou" lalu mata Kushina meredup.

untuk selama-lamanya...

owari...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hehehe, author hanya bercanda :P -plakk!- *ditabok readers rame2 karna sempat2nya bercanda padahal genrenya angst*

author: hn, lanjutttttt :O

* * *

2 hours latter

Minato merasa otot-ototnya mulai pegal. Ia agak menyesal dengan kata-katanya tadi _'lamapun tidak apa-apa'_. Dan hingga kini, Kushina belum bangun juga. Ia putuskan untuk membangunkan Kushina

"Kushi-chan ? Kushi-chan ? Kushina ?." kata Minato smabil menepuk pipi Kushina dengan lembut.

Belum ada respon.

"Kushi-chan ? Kushi-chan ? " ia mengguncang badan Kushina.

Masih belum bangun. Minato mencubit pipi Kushina, mengguncang badannya, menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Tapi hasilnya sama saja.

"Jangan jangan dia… aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Minato?" gumam Minato pada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan, ia memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Kushina.

"Eung… masih berdenyut. Hufh…" gumam Minato lagi.

Minato sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya. Tapi, 'Syuut~ Blugh!' Kushina merosot jatuh ke pangkuannya.

Minato panic, "Kushi-chan? Jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu." Seru Minato sambil berusaha membangunkan Kushina. Tapi tidak ada perubahan.

"Hn. Ini tidak beres." Gumam Minato.

Minato bergegas mengendong Kushina ke mobilnya. Dengan panic, ia memacu mobilnya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

- **In Konoha Hospital-**

Minato hilir mudik di depan ruang UGD. Apa yang terjadi pada Kushinanya? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba pingsan? Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak Ia ketahui ?

"Ohya, aku harus telepon Jii-san" Katanya pada diri sendiri.

'Tuut… tutt…' nada sambung mulai terdengar.

"Moshi-moshi ?" terdengar suara Masahiro uzumaki –tou-san Kushina- di seberang sana.

"A.. a.. Jii-san .. Kushina pingsan. Sekarang ia ada di Konoha Hospital."

"ARE ?! Baiklah, Jii-san akan segera kesana." lalu sambungan dittup.

* * *

"Minatoooo" panggil Tou-san Kushina. Dibelakangnya berlari pula Uzumaki Mito, Kaa-san Kushina.

"Jii-san, Baa-san ."

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Tou-san Kushina.

"Belum ada yang keluar dari sana." Jawab Minato sambil menunjuk ruang UGD.

"Gomen, Kushina sudah merepotkanmu" kata Kaa-san Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa Baa-san. Ini sudah menjadi kewajiban saya melindungi Kushina. Memangnya ada apa dengan Kushina?"

Masahiro terhenyak, "Jadi, Kushina tidak cerita?"

"ano ?, memang kenapa Jii-san ?" Minato semakin penasaran.

"Benar-benar tidak cerita?"

Minato menggeleng mantap.

"Dia… terkena leukimia stadium akhir." Jawab Masahiro.

"ARE ?! LEUKIMIAA?! HOUNTONI ?!" teriak Minato tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Hm." jawab Masahiro dengan pandangan sendu.

Jantung Minato bergemuruh. Telinganya berdenging. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Kushina,,~" gumam Minato.

"Sudahlah, Minato." Kata Masahiro sambil menepuk pundak Minato, berniat menguatkan Minato dan dirinya sendiri.

Minato mengangguk lemas. Tangannya kini meopang dahi. Kini, ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu 'Semoga Kushinanya baik-baik saja.'

'Kriiet…' pintu UGD terbuka. Terlihat seorang dokter keluar. Dengan cepat Minato, Masahiro dan Mito menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya Tsunade-sensei ?" Tanya Mito.

"Dia sudah sadar. Ia menyuruhku memanggil orang yang bernama Minato." Senyum Tsunade mengembang.

Minato menatap Masahiro.

"Masuklah." Ujar Masahiro sambil tersenyum.

Minato mengangguk. Lalu masuk ke kamar UGD. Terlihat seorang pasien yang sedang tiduran. *ya iyalah, masak koprol ? -plakk!- Ga lucu*

"Kushi-chan ?" panggil Minato.

"Minato..."

"Daijoubu ?"

"Un daijoubu ka. Gomen, karna aku telah merepotkanmu" kata Kushina lirih sambil menunduk.

"Seharusnya kau jujur tentang penyakitmu"

Kushina gugup "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengidap leukimia kan? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita padaku? Pada tunanganmu sendiri?"

"a-ano? S-siapa yang bilang aku leukemia?"

"Tidak penting Kushi-chan. Kau hanya perlu menjawab iya atau tidak. Aku heran padamu, Kenapa kau tidak berterus terang padaku? Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai tunanganmu lagi?"

"Minato,, go-gomenne. Hiks." Tangis Kushina.

Minato terdiam.

"Gomen. Aku hanya takut. Takut nantinya kau akan meninggalkanku jika aku bicarakan ini pada mu. Hiks…"

Minato mendekati Kushina. Ia mendekap Kushina dengan erat.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai selain Kaa-san. Aku tidak perduli kau sakit atau apa. Aku tidak akun meninggalkanmu. Watashi wa anata no daisuki, Aishiteru " Tangis Kushina semakin keras.

"Minato, aku takut."

"Tenang, aku disini. aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan tetap di sampingmu. Kau tidak perlu takut." Jawab Minato mempererat dekapanya pada tubuh Kushina.

* * *

-Ruangan Dokter-

Masahiro duduk dengan gelisah. Sementara di depannya duduk Tsunade-sensei yang sedang meneliti kertas hasil test darah Kushina.

"Ehm." Tsunade berdeham. Membuat Masahiro semakin gelisah.

"Gomenne Masahiro-san," Ucap Tsunade. "Saya rasa memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk Kushina."kata Tsunade mengakhiri kalimatnya yang terpotong.

Masahiro menghela napas lalu menunduk. Ia tidak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kemoterapi?" Tanya Masahiro dengan nada penuh harap.

Tsunade menggeleng. Membuat harapan Masahiro akan kesembuhan putrinya pupus.

"Disisa hidup Kushina, buatlah dia bahagia." Ucap Tsunade dengan senyuman lembut. "Buatlah seakan dia tidak sakit. Buatlah dia seakan tidak merepotkan anda masahiro-san. Saya rasa hanya itu jalan terbaik untuk Kushina."

Masahiro menarik napas sejenak lalu berkata, "Apa saya boleh membawanya pulang? Saya rasa suasana rumah akan membuatnya jauh lebih baik."

"Ne. buatlah dia bahagia Masahiro-san." kata Tsunade sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum perih, bisa dikatakan bahwa Kushina adalah Pasien kesayanganya dan dalam hal ini dia cukup sedih karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kushina, yang dia anggap seprti imouto nya sendiri.

* * *

'Krriiieet…' pintu ruang rawat Kushina terbuka. Membuat Kushina yang sedang melamun menoleh. Tou-sanya masuk sambil tersenyum.

"Kushina, kata dokter keadaanmu membaik. Kau bisa pulang." Ujar Masahiro berbohong.

"Hounto ?!" Tanya Kushina kaget.

"Un, mana Minato?"

"Dia kusuruh pulang. Aku tidak mau merepotkannya."

"Anak baik." Masahiro mengelus kepala Kushina dengan sayang. "Benahi barang-barangmu. Setelah ini kita pulang."

"Ha'i Tou-san." kata Kushina dengan wajah yang sumringah.

'Semoga hal kecil ini bisa membuatmu bahagia Kushina, maafkan Tou-san yang harus berbohong padamu, Tou-san hanya ingin kamu bahagia'

* * *

Kushina duduk termangu memandang lurus ke arah depan dengan pandangan kosong. Kata dokter kondisinya membaik? Dengan status mencapai stadium 4, Kushina sendiri sangsi keadaannya bisa membaik. Apa karena saking buruk keadaannya, dokter lantas membohonginya? Kembali terlintas di pikirannya tentang Minato. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Kini Minato sudah tahu bahwa dirinya leukemia. Minato memang bilang jika ia tidak akan meninggalkan Kushina. Tapi rasa takut akan kehilangan Minato tidak juga hilang. Semangat hidup tidak juga muncul, Melainkan sirna sama sekali.

Kushina bangkit, mengambil cutter, beberapa kertas, dan pena. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di selembar kertas. Sepucuk surat untuk orang tuanya dan juga untuk Minato. Kushina meletakkan pena, lau mengambil cutter. Ia menghela napas. Ya, cepat ataupun lambat dirinya pasti akan mati, Jadi tidak ada gunanya menunggu kematian.

Dengan lambat, ia menggoreskan sisi cutter itu ke pergelangan tangannya. Darah mulai keluar. 'Tes… tes… tes…' tetesan-tetesan darah perlahan mulai menetes ke lantai, membentuk sebuah genangan. Mata Kushina mulai berkunang-kunang, Rasa pening mulai menyerang kepalanya seketika. Kaki Kushina bergetar, Tidak mampu berdiri. Ia ambruk.

Saat ia merasa sedikit gelap. Brak! Pintu kamar terbuka. Kushina masih melihat seseorang masuk. Memeluknya, menangis untuknya, ia berteriak minta tolong.

"Kumohon bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Samar-samar Kushina mendengar bisikkannya. Tapi setelah itu, semuanya terlihat gelap.

* * *

 **Kushina's POV**

Aku membenamkan wajahku di antara lutut yang kutekuk. Kini, aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada, Semuanya gelap. Aku takut, apa aku sudah mati? mestinya aku senang aku sudah mati. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku berbalik.

Aku menengadahkan wajahku. Aku melihat setitik cahaya. Dengan cepat aku bangkit. Dengan ragu, aku mendekati cahaya itu. Lama kelamaan, aku berlari, berlari dan itu semakin besar dan memanjang. Membentuk sebuah pintu. Aku memasuki pintu itu.

* * *

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Sangat berat. Sekali lagi kulakukan itu. Aku membuka lebar mataku. Dengan sendirinya, mataku berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sedikit familiar itu. Hanya ada seorang lelaki yang duduk di kursi samping ranjangku. Dia memegang erat tanganku. Wajahnya menelungkup di antara dua lengannya di atas kasur. Aku tersadar, aku kembali mengingat kejadian sebelumnya aku gagal dengan percobaan bunuh diriku. Dan kini tergolek lemas di rumah sakit.

"Minato." Panggilku pada lelekai itu.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya. Aku terkaget, wajahnya terlihat sembap dan pucat.

"Minato ?" panggilku untuk kedua kalinya.

Dari sudut matanya, terlihat tetesan-tetesan air bening yang merembes turun ke pipinya. Aku mengangkat tangan, mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Aku tercenung, Menyadari kebodohanku. Apa yang aku lakukan hingga membuatnya seperti ini? Aku tidak membahagiakannya. Tapi malah membuatnya sakit. Rasanya hatiku sakit. Seakan ia mentransfer sakit yang ada di hatinya sedikit-demi sedikit.

"Umm… hanya mencoba untuk mempersingkat waktu." Jawabku ragu.

"Mempersingkat waktu? Lalu kau tidak memperdulikan perasaanku, huh?" nada suaranya meninggi.

Aku bungkam. Memalingkan wajahku, menghindari tatapan matanya yang teduh.

"Minato~." Bisikku.

"Tatap aku Kushina!" Perintahnya.

Aku tidak menoleh, Aku tidak menatapnya. Aku tidak bisa menatapnya. Sangat sulit untuk menatapnya tanpa meneteskan air mata.

"Tatap aku Uzumaki Kushina !"

"Minato, Aku capek. Aku mau tidur."

"Kau tidur terlalu lama tadi."

"Minato~" rengekku.

"Terserah. tatap aku!"

Aku menyerah. Perlahan kuperhatikan garis wajahnya yang tanpa cela sedikitpun. Semua, setiap inci wajahnya kuteliti. Sampai mataku bertemu matanya. Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam. saphire bening yang meneduhkan. Dengan sendirinya, air mataku mengalir.

"Gomene Minato, aku hanya takut, aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini..."

lalu Ia merenggutku, membuatku duduk. Ia memelukku, membuatku hangat. Ia meletakkan dagunya di bahuku. Dia mengelus punggungku, membuatku tenang. Hingga dengan sendirinya, aku kembali memasuki alam mimpi. Aku tidak mau saat-saat seperti ini lenyap karena kepergianku. Aku tidak mau…

* * *

Aku kembali terbangun, setelah tanpa sadar tertidur di pelukan Minato tadi. Minato masih tidur disampingku. Kaa-san dan Tou-san masih saja belum terlihat.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." aku terbatuk. Segera kututup mulutku dengan telapak tanganku. Darah! Lagi-lagi yang keluar adalah darah. Aku mencabut selang infuse. Dengan hati-hati, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Membasuh tanganku, Membasuh mukaku. Aku menatap seorang wanita yang kurus dan pucat didepan cermin. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hanya diam? Menunggu ajalku datang menjemputku? Tanpa melakukan apapun? Kenapa Kami-sama tidak membiarkanku yang menjemput ajal itu sendiri? Bukankah hasilnya sama saja?

* * *

"Minato?" aku membangunkan Minato.

Dia mendongak. Namun matanya masih tertutup rapat. Ia mengerjapkannya berkali-kali.

"Are ? Ada masalah?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ?"

"Kau kan sedang sakit Kushina."

"Aku sudah bicara pada dokter. Katanya tidak apa-apa." Ujarku berbohong.

"Hountou ?"

"Un."

* * *

Angin malam membuatku menggigil. Apalagi dengan salju yang berjatuhan. Seakan tidak mengenal belas kasihan, dengan entengnya turun tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang kedinginan. Kami berjalan di sebuah jembatan yang membelah sungai Konoha. Ia menggandengku erat, seakan tidak ingin melepasku.

"Minato,"

"Hmm?"

"Minato, Aku rasa, sudah saatnya dirimu merelakanku untuk menyerah pada takdir." Lirihku. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat dia menoleh.

"Disaat kita tidak rela dengan kepergian seseorang, pada saat itulah kita merasa dicurangi. Tapi, aku yakin jika Minato merelakanku demi aku, suatu saat nanti Minato tidak akan merasa dicurangi dan aku pun akan tenang." Lanjutku tenang. Padahal, dada ini rasanya sesak. Ingin mengeluarkan semua beban yang kutahan.

"Tapi yang kau lakukan bukanlah menyerah pada takdir, melainkan tidak menerima takdir yang ada. Tentu saja aku tidak rela." Sergahnya.

"Aku yakin itu pasti sakit. Tapi aku tahu, kau adalah orang yang kuat. Meski diluar terlihat rapuh." Hening sesaat. "kau pasti berharap, aku bisa kuat. Aku bisa bertahan dengan Mu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak sanggup. Aku terlalu lemah..." Kalimat terakhirku nyaris seperti bisikkan. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar air mataku tidak tumpah.

"Aku tidak peduli." Dia menyahut. "Aku tidak peduli alam akan mencurangiku. Aku tidak peduli walau kau rapuh. Aku akan menjadi tiang penyanggamu agar kau kuat, Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyerah pada takdir yang buruk begitu saja. Sebisa mungkin takdirlah yang menyerah padamu, Hingga aku bisa hidup bersamamu."

"Tidak ada gunanya mengharapkan hal yang nihil hasilnya."

"Kushina!" Minato membentak.

Aku tertawa getir. Entah apa yang kutertawakan.

"Aku lelah Minato." Ucapku di sela gelak tawaku yang juga disertai tangisan. Setelah itu kami diam, terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

'Kami-sama, aku menyerah, aku sudah lelah, terserah mau kau apakan aku asal kau berikan kebahagiaan kepada mereka yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku, dan sebagai gantinya, aku sudah siap menyerahkan jiwa dan ragaku, tapi tidak untuk hatiku, karena hatiku akan aku tinggalkan disini, di tempat dimana aku akan selalu hidup, tempat yang selalu menyambutku dan menerimaku, tempat untukku kembali, yaitu Hati mereka yang mengasihiku, arigatou Kami-sama karena telah menghadirkan mereka dalam hidupku yang singkat ini, mereka yang mengisi hari-hari dan tawaku, mereka yang memelukku saat aku menangis dan terpuruk, serta mereka yang menguatkanku dan selalu ada untukku. aku mencintai mereka, arigatou dan gomen...'

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tatapan Minato mulai buram karena air mata yang mendesak keluar. 'Tes… tes… tes…' Air mata Minato meluncur turun meninggalkan pelupuk matanya. Kini jelas terlihat di depannya sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan 'RIP. Disini terbaring dengan damai. Uzumaki Kushina.'

"K-Ku- kushi-chan?" Minato hanya mampu memanggil namanya. Bibirnya kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata lain. Matanya menerawang langit. Mengedarkan pandangannya pada satu-persatu awan yang bergerak di langit.

"Kushi-chan ? Kau sudah tenang disana? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" dia menarik napas sejenak. Mengatur napasnya yang naik-turun tidak karuan.

"Rasanya kejam sekali jika aku memilih bahagia dengan wanita lain. Rasanya terlalu sakit jika membayangkan kau menangis di atas sana melihatku. Dan aku rasanya tidak sanggup menunggu agar aku bisa bersamamu. aku tidak sanggup Kushina" Minato menangis sesegukan.

"Maka dari itu, aku akan segera menyusulmu. aku ingin bersamamu Kushina." Minato tersenyum menatap langit.

Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan benda kecil pipih. Ya, benda itu adalah pisau lipat yang tidak biasanya Minato bawa.

Dengan tatapan kosong, ia mulai menggoreskan pisau itu ke pergelangan tangannya beberapa kali. Ia tersenum menatap darahnya yang berhamburan keluar dari kulitnya yang pucat. Sekejap, ia sudah terkulai ditanah.

Disela napasnya yang tersengal, ia berkata "Tunggu aku Kushina~"

 **-OWARI-**

 **Keabadian yang Rapuh**

* * *

 **MINNA-SAN YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW, ALERT, BAHKAN NGE FAV, ARIGATOUU BANGET T^T**

 **SERTA MAAFKAN MELLIA YANG SEKARANG BANYAK NUNTUT SERTA BANYAK MAUNYA SERTA JAHAT SERTA KASAR SERTA GA BAIK SERTA YANG LAIN-LAIN T^T TOLONG DIMENGERTI. DAN JANGAN KAPOK BUAT BACA FIC SAYA YA :') AIGATOU ! :'D**

ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINNA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELLIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC ANGST PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOOU + GOMEN BGT DEH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELLIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

 **dan kalau ada yang mau tanya atau gimana bisa pm atau inbox mellia lewat ig *promosi* -plakk- mfpsw jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan yaaa ^_^**

 **mfpsw : ig :v (biasanya et nya ilang :v )**

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
